srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer Tokens
Adventurer Tokens (AT) are the most valuable currency in Sryth. AT are earned through both regular game events (like the Proving Grounds), seasonal events and donations. These tokens can be spent on special and powerful items, and also to unlock some advanced game features like the quickstone and the residence. Although there are some limited ways for non-AG players to spend them, most of their uses are AG-only. This page shows where to get AT in-game, and where to spend them. For AT gained through donations, see the Donation page. Where to spend them Refundable * Tallys's Trading Post - on weapons and armor that aren't available elsewhere in the game. This is the only place in the game where you can get refunded the ATs you spend. Quests, one-time purchases * Adventurer Collective ** Access costs 8 Adv Tokens And allows to gain another 8 AT, so it's a draw ** Buying a skill or power costs 2 AT each (the only required purchase is Weaponry:StavesProvided, of course, you make the correct decisions along your path of quests. See Skills and Powers for how to get each one of them. You can get all of them during the game) * A shop called Rixbin's in Blade Square - it takes 200 Adv Tokens to buy your Quickstone * Faradmyn the State Merchant in Talinus - it takes 125 AT to buy a Residence * Mezaryl at Trithik's Blade Square ** It takes 16 (or 8 with Diplomacy of 70) Adv Tokens to buy one of the gems for Tzal-Toalth.Since the potential for this weapon is limited (being two-handed) some players are questioning the need of completing it. You can hold your ATs for the future. ** for 260 AT and 25000 gold (or 240 AT and 20000 gold with Diplomacy of 70) There is a consensus on the ring not being worth this price, because there are comparable (and refundable) pieces at Tallys. * Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion - part of the entry fee for this event is 4 Adv Tokens * Zumryn's Battlegrounds: The initial fee is 2 AT and 250 gold * - several pricing options, see item page * Tarlaro's Elixirs * Gilbornn's Elixirs * Zorliarn the Sage's enchantments. * The Hawklor peddler who sells Enchanted Plumes I to V (you can only buy one) * The enchantment that grants you access to the Hall of Ruin costs 1 AT and 1000 gold * Yagirak's enchantments - each one currently costs 4 ATs and 250 gold, for a total of 28 ATs and 1750 gold * The man in the back of the Griffon's Ledge Alehouse Will sell you a map for AT You get all but 10 of your ATs at the mapped location. * Access to Copper Hilt Lodge costs 10 ATs But you get 15 from A Simple Enough Task, so you're 5 ATs richer in the end. Repeatable * A small windowless building with a blue door... (found in Hawklor, Trithik, and Talinus) Tokens can be traded in for experience (1 Token = 200 Experience) or gold (1 Token = 400 Gold). * Owlnook Tavern - The admission fee is 2 AT per week. Sources through gameplay (Permanent) These rewards are permanently in-game. Keep in mind that * Sometimes you must choose whether to get AT or other in-game benefits (mainly items). * Some AT rewards vary greatly depending on player performances in some scenarios such as the Proving Grounds. * You can skip some of these depending on your choices during some quests. Sources through gameplay (temporary) These include a lot of the Seasonal scenarios and are usually no longer available. * On the Milestone combat contest, you could win from 8 to 40 AT from the booster packs. * During the first Festival of Blades ** There was a Blightroot quest that awarded 14 Adv Tokens. ** You could steal 2 AT from Whitebeard ** Part of the rewards for competing - 4 Adv Tokens if you were eliminated in the first round (i.e. 0 victories), 8 Adv Tokens if you were eliminated in round 2 (i.e. 1 victory), and so on. * Part of the reward of the Glowing Goblin installment of 2008 was an amount between 12 and 24 Adv.Tokens. * Between October 2007 and November 2008 you could earn 24 AT in Wurmwrit Farm after The Caves of Westwold. It was part of a Halloween treat that lasted for the whole year. * The original instance of had an extra 8 AT reward at Rengol's Crash Site, during the holidays when the quest first came out * The Valentine's Day 2009 Surprise event rewarded you with 16 AT. * The April Fools 2009 event gave you an opportunity to win 16 AT. * From April 12 until April 20, 2009, there was a special Easter-themed Scenario in The Ruined City of Tarn that allowed you to earn 16 AT. * From July 7 until July 12, 2009, there was The Stone Hurl Challenge at the Battlegrounds (64-24 AT for the winners). * In August 2009, the first Archery Tournament awarded prizes to the top 30 winners. The prizes included 8 to 64 Adventurer Tokens. * September 2009 was decreed by the GM to be the "Adventurer Appreciation Month". Adventurer Tokens were given out in 2 out of 3 of his appearances. The tokens of gratitude were: ** First Appearance: 16 AT, 8,192 General XP and 1,024 AS&P XP from a masked stranger in Blade Square. This reward was available until Friday 11, but later extended until Sunday the 5th of October. ** Third Appearance: 8 AT, 8,192 General XP and 2048 AS&P XP from a masked stranger in Kolnia. The entire event was available until Sunday the 5th of October. * In the October 2009 installment of The Glowing Goblin, you were rewarded 8 Adventurer Tokens, 3072 General XP, and 512 AS&P XP for returning the 7 seeds to Farmer Wurmwrit. The seeds had to be collected before Sunday, November 8. * On November 2009 there was a second Archery tournament. The prizes included from 16 to 64 AT. * In the Winter 2009 installment of The Glowing Goblin, part of the reward included 64 Adventurer Tokens. * From the April Fools 2010 Event you could get another 16 AT. * The Halloween 2010 pumpkin growing contest featured 4 AT available to everyone and up to 36 AT for the #1 prize. * Easter 2011 included a prize of 16 AT. * The Stone Hurl Challenge II in Zumryn's Battlegrounds had AT prizes. * Yuletide 2011 gifted adventurers with 16 AT. * April Fools 2012 included a gift of 8 AT. * Easter 2012 included a gift of 6 AT. * From Gilbornn's Grim Elixir scenario you get 6 AT. Footnotes Category:Currencies Category:Game Concepts Category:AT Quests Category:Lists maintained manually